


The Most Dangerous Game To Play

by mukeofficial



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk really what to tag lmao just read this and be surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeofficial/pseuds/mukeofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it was really no surprise when Luke’s mind drifted to the memory of Michael onstage earlier that night at the concert while he jerked himself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Dangerous Game To Play

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BEEN FOREVER, AO3. I hope everyone enjoys this!

Luke’s head fell back on the pillow, his breath getting heavier and his fist increased its speed around his cock. He spread his naked legs slightly farther apart on the bed and bit his lip ring subconsciously. Michael had just gotten in the shower, and Luke knew he only had about twenty minutes – plenty of time – to get himself off.

It was a dangerous game to play. Luke knew that, and rightfully avoided this situation at all costs. The blond boy couldn’t even imagine the mockery and teasing he would receive from Michael – or any of his band mates, really – if they walked in on him masturbating. But it had been a long day of promo in the morning, band rehearsal in the afternoon, and a show that night, and Luke honestly didn’t know if he had spent one moment of the whole day not being horny. So when Michael told Luke he called dibs on the shower of their shared hotel room when they got back from the venue, the younger boy agreed to it with a plan for himself in mind.

If the simple fact that the band still had to share hotel rooms in pairs wasn’t annoying enough, it became even more of a problem when it came to being able to release some sexual frustration without making a big deal about it. Michael wasn’t shy – when he wanted to have a wank, he would loudly announce on the ride from whatever the venue was that night that Luke better stay out of their shared room while he handled some things.

Luke envied Michael in this way; his confidence when it came to his outward acceptance and embracing of his sexuality. Luke had always known the older boy to have a sexual aura surrounding him. It came out mostly on stage; when the older boy would walk out on the cat walk to play his guitar solo, tongue out slightly and veins flaring in his wrist as he carefully concentrated on the notes he played so perfectly. It was beautiful, really; Luke had to watch himself from losing his own concentration from the song and instead placing it on Michael’s stage appearance. 

So it was really no surprise when Luke’s mind drifted to the memory of Michael onstage earlier that night at the concert while he jerked himself off.

That was also a dangerous game. Arguably, the most dangerous game to play. Luke knew this, and still, for the past few months, continued to play it. It would never start out that way – Luke would start out by thinking of girls and boobs and other things _straight_ guys are supposed to think about. But after not being able to finish in time of the short span of time he was allotted while thinking those thoughts, desperate times called for desperate measures. And those measures were Michael.

Luke moaned with his mouth closed, trying to be as quiet as he could be. He was usually pretty good at it – he had been doing this since he was fifteen, and he was nearly nineteen now – but sometimes he would lose himself in it. His mind drifted to thinking about the way Michael’s blue hair had glowed in the lights shining on them on stage, and how some of it had stuck to the back of his neck from sweat. Luke entertained the idea of running his hands through the pale boy’s blue hair while Michael grinded his crotch down on Luke’s repeatedly, while making the most beautiful noises in Luke’s ear. Luke moaned again through closed lips, slamming his eyes shut with the image he created painted on the backs of his eyelids.

He had always imagined Michael would be pretty loud in bed. His predictions were confirmed one night when he was in the shower and could hear Michael from their room, knowing good and well that the older boy didn’t have anyone he could possibly be hooking up with that night. He thought about kissing Michael’s neck and jaw, feeling the hairs there after a day of not shaving, coaxing little moans and maybe whimpers out of him while slowly palming him. Luke would suck a mark into Michael’s prominent collar bone, only having a second to admire it before Michael would grasp the back of Luke’s neck and pull him into an electric kiss, desperately jerking up into Luke’s hand begging for more. As much as Luke liked for someone to take advantage of him, he imagined Michael liking it even more.

Luke wasn’t able to control himself when he finally moaned aloud. He was half moaning from pleasure and half from frustration – frustration with himself for letting it this get this far. It had been a gradual progression, from only having a thought or two about Michael while masturbating to thinking about the pale boy doing things to Luke to make him come. The younger boy couldn’t imagine Michael’s reaction if he knew the truth about what Luke thought about when he did this.

“Nice.”

Luke’s eyes shot open as a pool of shock and regret and embarrassment washed over him all at once. Michael stood across the room from the blond boy, leaning against the wall with only a towel around his waist and a smirk on his lips. His fading blue hair was halfway damp, and Luke began to wonder how long Michael had been out of the shower for it to already be that dry.

The younger boy was too mortified to move. He simply lie there, with his now half hard dick in his hand, staring at Michael as if he was a deer in the headlights. The silence in the room was thick, and the older boy finally cut it in half with a low chuckle, still staring at Luke.

“I’m a little surprised. I always imagined you being very quiet when you get off. Guess I was wrong.”

The silence from before returned, and Luke felt like he should say something, but his mind was drawing a blank. All he could think was “ _has Michael really imagined how I am in bed?”_ Before he could finish this thought, the older boy let out a howl of laughter, as if he had been trying to keep a straight face but couldn’t contain it anymore. He doubled over, leaning down and holding his tummy as he laughed with his eyes closed, filling Luke quickly up with anger.

“Fuck off, Michael.” Luke said angrily, beginning to get off the bed in search of some clothes. “Don’t act like you’ve never tried to get one in when I’ve been in the shower. I’m not _deaf_.”

“Oh, by all means, don’t stop on my account.” Michael said quickly and easily, eyeing Luke’s body shamelessly as he did. “I didn’t mean to ruin your night you so well planned out.”

The way Michael has said this had almost seemed like a challenge to Luke; like if he really decided to stop now, the pale boy would win. If there was one thing worse than being embarrassed around Michael, it was losing to him. While Luke wasn’t exactly sure what the older boy’s motives were, he was far too competitive and still determined to finish. The blond boy plopped his ass back down on the bed and laid back. He slammed his eyes shut and tried not to think about how exposed he was to Michael right now as he began moving his hand on his dick again, twisting his wrist ever so slightly, trying to get himself to the hardness he was before Michael came in.

There was nothing but silence from Michael’s end, so it didn’t take as long for Luke to get completely hard again as he thought it would. He supposed knowing that Michael was just watching him in this explicit situation helped some. In the back of Luke’s mind he was screaming about how this was actually happening right then – Michael watching Luke fuck his hand and not even knowing Luke was doing so thinking about him. It gave Luke a dirty thrill, and he felt a drip of precum release from his dick.

If you would’ve asked Luke right before his moment, he would have told you there was nothing more mortifying that could have happened to him than having Michael walk in on him masturbating naked in their shared hotel room. But when the cursed word fell out of Luke mouth, this new moment quickly took the winning place.

“ _Michael_.” Luke moaned quietly, eyes still glued shut as he moved his hand up and down vigorously. It took a moment for Luke to process what he had done, and he opened his eyes to give Michael a horrified look.

Michael stared back with an even greater amount of shock, not seeming to have left the spot in the room he was standing in before when he had first disrupted Luke. The older boy’s eyes were wide and his mouth was agape, plump lips no longer in the same smirk they were before. Luke probably looked worse, but he tried not to think about that. He gulped instinctively.

“Did you just –”

“Nope. Definitely not.”

“But you –”

“Nuh-uh, you absolutely heard wrong.”

“Luke.” Michael stated firmly, so he wouldn’t be cut off again. Luke gulped again, feeling the weight of Michael’s stare on him as if it was a million pounds. The blue haired boy looked as if he was waiting for an explanation, but Luke felt so exhausted and frustrated and positively just _done_ with the whole thing that he only offered a small shrug in Michael’s direction, hoping that maybe in the least it would get him to leave.

To Luke’s surprise, Michael just smiled wickedly.

“You idiot.” Michael said in a voice barely above a whisper as he made a beeline for Luke’s bed and quickly climbed on top of him. Luke yelped in surprised, and initially tried to escape – because he had no idea what the older boy was doing – but Michael grabbed Luke’s bicep and squeezed, not painfully, but almost reassuring. Luke gasped in surprise as Michael pushed himself between Luke’s legs. Then, as if Michael had read every thought Luke had ever had, the pale boy pressed his perfect lips to Luke’s exposed jawline.

Michael squeezed his bicep again comfortingly as Luke instinctively moved his head to give Michael better access, breathing hard as he did. Michael moved his lips down Luke’s neck and to his chest before Luke began to even process what was going on. Michael was here, with him, kissing his body, and the best part, _he wanted this as much as Luke did_. Luke groaned, low and deep and the blond boy could feel Michael’s lips curl into a smile on his collar bones as Michael began to suck harshly there. It felt incredible, like nothing Luke had ever experienced before.

“Am I dreaming?” Luke asked without really thinking.

Michael chuckled in response, and then said, “If you were dreaming, could you feel this?”

Michael bit the skin where Luke’s shoulder and neck met, and Luke felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he moaned right into Michael’s ear. This seemed to set Michael off, because he began to bite deeper and tug at the skin, causing Luke to grab Michael’s back and scratch at it, feeling bad for the marks that he knew he would leave there.

Luke mindlessly moved his hand to Michael’s ass, which was still covered by the towel. Feeling brave, the younger boy pulled it off Michael’s hips, revealing Michael’s completely naked body. The older boy’s cock was just as swollen as Luke’s, and the blond boy smiled in satisfaction at it. Before Luke could get his hand on it, he felt Michael’s coarse fingers wrap around his own dick. Luke let his head fall back in pleasure.

“Michael.” Luke repeated, feeling kind of stupid that that was all he could say right now. The pale boy didn’t seem to mind as he left wet kissed across Luke’s chest. He then looked up at Luke, catching his eyes. Michael’s eyes were hooded and hungry, and it made Luke snap his shut.

“Is this the first time you thought about me while touching yourself?”

“No.” Luke confessed honestly. Michael groaned slightly into Luke’s chest, twisting his hand faster around Luke’s cock, leaving Luke breathless and panting.

“What do you think about, when you think of me?” Michael asked, his voice low and scratchy, leaving goose bumps along Luke’s skin.

“You. Doing this. Sometimes other things. Kissing me.” The words rolled off Luke’s tongue like they were nothing, and Michael smiled back up at Luke.

“Want me to kiss you, Lukey?” Michael asked, staring at Luke’s lips as he did. Unable to make words, Luke just nodded vigorously, and Michael moved his head forward and towards Luke’s own and –

Luke had always heard people describe kissing someone so well that you feel fireworks, but had never really believed it, due to it never happening to him. Michael changed this when his lips met Luke’s that night, only a short innocent kiss before turning dirty fast, tongues sliding eagerly against the other while Michael ran his thumb along the slit in Luke’s cock. This caused Luke’s hips to start thrusting sporadically into Michael’s hand before he came, Michael’s name hot on his lips as he moaned it into the other boy’s mouth.

He was gasping for breath as Michael brought his hand to his own dick, beginning to jerk himself off. Luke was still high off his orgasm when Michael did this, and as much as Luke wanted to help, he just simply didn’t have the energy. Instead, Luke placed his hands on Michael’s hips, pulling him down so they were against Luke’s thigh, and though it took a moment, Michael seemed to get it. He slowly began to rub his hot cock on Luke’s right thigh, breathing warm wet air on Luke’s already abused collar bone.

Luke ran his hands along the older boy’s sides, feeling the pale skin he had always wanted to touch like this. It was as soft as he had imagined.  He then moved his hands up Michael’s chest and then around his neck. The blond boy slipped a hand into Michael’s hair, feeling it and tugging it lightly as Michael approached his orgasm. Luke could feel him coming close by the sloppier Michael’s hips began to move against him, as well as the little desperate noises Michael was making without really trying to. Luke felt like he might be insane – already feeling his dick twitch again with the desperation in Michael’s thrusts. Luke knew the moment before Michael came, by the way he grabbed Luke’s bicep again and buried his face in Luke’s neck with a small whimper  as he spilled all over Luke’s thigh and chest.

They both just laid there for a moment, breathing each other’s air, before Michael moved his face an inch above Luke’s. The older boy just stared at him for a moment, eyes shining and lips bruised, before ducking and kissing the blond boy again. This kiss felt deeper to Luke, as if Michael was trying to tell him a secret with it. Luke cupped Michael’s face in response, not wanting to let a minute of this beautiful moment go to waste before it was over.

Luke wasn’t always successful when he attempted to play the most dangerous game. But this time, he would say he had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos or hit me up on my [tumblr](http://muketrash.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
